


Beauty & The “Be Quiet!”

by thefallingdead



Series: Ricky + Nini OneShots [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hidden Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Lets not lie to ourselves here, Makeouts, Respect to all ships and characters, Secret Relationship, rini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallingdead/pseuds/thefallingdead
Summary: A request from the lovely Lola mixed with an Anons “Enemies with Benefits” request.Set after the Finale- Ricky & Nini aren’t ready to tell their friends about the rekindling of their relationship, or more so Ricky isn’t. Together, they agree to maintain that awkward frenemies label in front of their friends. This leads to sneaking around and hidden hook ups aplenty! Slowly however, the sneaking about loses its fun. And Ms Jenn loses her mind.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Seb Matthew-Smith & Carlos Rodriguez & Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: Ricky + Nini OneShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669156
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	1. Arguments and AirPods

**Author's Note:**

> Currently working on a mini Rini story for ye with the sweetest person! Coming soon to an AO3 near you! 🌸
> 
> Feedback is incredible so if you do enjoy it (or don’t!) please let me know 🌷
> 
> Find me on Instagram @angelamarie_._ or Tumblr @irishtowriteabook if you need some company/want to co-write/request 💖

“You did what?!” The enraged yell from the box room filtered in to the backstage area. Soundproof, my ass. 

Now, don’t get me wrong, musical rehearsals were never a quiet time. There was always some melodrama occurring or sing-song stirring but  this  had become a regular occurrence. Doors slamming, bickering- 

“When you straightened your hair this morning with your straightening tongs  _thing_ ,  did you accidentally fry your brain too?”

And arguments. 

“My hair is naturally straight you dick.”

“I’ve known you since kindergarten but okay Hagrid!”

Ashlyn sighed from atop a costume box, putting her English Literature novel down. Contrary to the abbreviation (English Lit) it was the most boring thing she’d ever set her eyes on. Unlike Big Red. But it was still an assignment due. 

“They’re at it again, aren’t they?” She commented, already knowing the answer. 

“You know it girl!” Kourtney rolled her eyes, muttering a curse under her breath as she poked herself with the sewing needle. Their argument grew louder, distracting everybody and their mother. 

She straightened up from bending over Gina’s yellow dress in her lap as Carlos sneaked in. His eyes darted underneath his shades, scanning the corridor before he shut the door. 

“Do you have the goods then?” Stephanie hissed, getting up from her splits. 

“I can’t believe you even have to ask that!” Carlos let out a mock gasp before dropping down his black hoodie (with sparkly cat ears). 

And just like some scene out of a zombie apocalypse movie he was surrounded by them. Hands grasped (although claws might be the correct term for some. Those acrylics. Damn!). Elbows elbowed. Someone probably lost a life. 

“Ear buds for you! Down Becky! And you! And ear muffs for my muffin- I can’t believe I just said that.” Carlos pecked Seb affectionately. 

Kourtney sighed in relief as the cotton ear buds muted the sound of next doors argument. 

“Ear buds?” Carlos sauntered over to EJ who was twirling a basketball on his finger. (How?) 

“Uh?-“ He scoffed, catching it. “What was that? I can’t hear broke.” EJ pointed to his AirPods. 

“Maybe if you turned down the volume on your Wish AirPod knockoffs you’d be able to.” Ashlyn hid her smirk as her cousin looked over to her, betrayal on his face. 

...

The serenity of the set room didn’t last for long however. 

They likely looked like deers caught in headlights (or in Seb’s highlight. The pigment! So blinding!) at the sound of racing footsteps. 

It wasn’t long until the door was swung open and a flustered looking Ricky appeared. 

“You guys won’t believe what Nini did to my- whats with the earmuffs?” He paused as he caught sight of Seb. 

“What’s with the judging?” Seb glared up at him , patting them protectively. 

“A-anyway..Nini set a parental lock on my Instagram. Now I can only spend what? Thirty minutes? On there. Per day!” He spluttered out, running his hand through his curly hair. 

“Sometimes social media detoxing is good?” Ashlyn smiled uncertainly. 

“Can’t you, I don’t know, reset it?” Carlos questioned in a duh tone. 

Ricky strode across the room and sat down on the piano seat with a groan, resting his elbows on his sweatpants covered knees. 

“Nini has the password. She’s stubborn and won’t tell me-“

“That’s my best friend you’re talking ‘bout there” Kourtney warned from her spot on the ground. 

“It’s unbreakable.” Ricky sighed, gesturing his hands up in the air. 

“I used to think that too about my Huda Beauty Rose Gold palette. Then I dropped it” Carlos pouted, fiddling with the cuff of his plaid shirt. 

“Not helping!” Ricky squeaked out, jumping to his feet. 

“Puberty hit!” EJ joked but retreated back as he saw Ricky’s scowl. 

“Hey you guys!” Nini appeared, leaning against the sturdy doorframe with her hand on her hip. She bit her lip whilst smiling teasingly, directly at Ricky. “What’s up?” 

“The hem of this dress once I’m finished” Kourtney shot her friend a grin. 

“Ooh! Lemme see!” Nini leaned over, patting her friends back as a silent compliment. 

“What do you want now?” Ricky grunted out, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“I forgot to mention to you that-“ Nini fiddled innocently with the belt loops of her ripped denim jeans. “-I also forgot the password to reset your parental locks” She cringed. 

Now there’s no saying exactly what words escaped Ricky’s mouth at her confession as they were mostly garble and Simlish like but if you were to type them it would be like ajsbaidsk. 

“What?!” 

“Ohh boy” Carlos narrowly avoided the teen as he raced after Nini out the door and down the hallway as she scampered off, giggling (read: cackling like a witch). 

...

His black converse squeaked as he did a 180 in the linoleum corridor. It was after school, meaning Nini could very well be anywhere. 

Ricky sighed before beginning a light jog again, peeking in through the blurred classroom windows. 

He eyed up the lockers questioningly. ‘Would she fit in there? Nah. Would she?’ 

It wasn’t long however till a small hand dipped out from a nearby empty classroom, tugging him inside. 

It took him a second to gather himself as Nini appeared in front of him, grasping the front of his top. 

“Hey you!” She grinned, staring up at him with her half lidded eyes. Ricky choked out a hey as his hands landed on her hips, pulling her flush against him. 

“Seeing you so angry at me was kinda hot, I won’t lie. You’re good at acting when you want to Ricky” 

Ricky chuckled as her arms encircled around his neck, edging their faces closer to one another’s. Shit, he missed this. 

“Want me to show you what else I’m good at yeah?” He rested his forehead against hers as her mouth dropped open slightly. Nini shivered at his low tone but composed herself to answer. 

“Yeah.” 

...

“Yeah I just think it’s so sad how those two still haven’t made up.” Seb looked genuinely saddened as he handed Kourtney some more clothing pins. He leant back on his hand to admire her embroidery. 

“I know right? I was sure the show would bring them back together.” She simply shrugged. 

Ashlyn nodded in agreement, doggy earring her page as she joined their circle, smiling at some new people walking inside for the audition. Their musical last year had left quiet an impression on the student body. Both mentally and physically. Ms Jenn whipped out her shirt shooting machine after the encore. Bruises galore. 

“Scissors.” 

“Check!” Seb handed it to Kourtney’s outstretched palm. 

“Who cares?” EJ rolled the basketball off to the corner. “I just want them to stop their stupid fights. I’ve got my audition for the Beast today-“

“-Fitting” Kourtney interrupted EJ. 

“And I need silence to focus!” 

Seb offered him his ear muffs which the jock took, sniffing out a thank you. 

“I just hate seeing them so distant from one another y’know?” Ashlyn rested her head against Kourtney’s shoulder wondering where the pair were arguing now and praying for the hearing of any unfortunate people nearby. 

‘They’re probably tearing each other’s hair out’

...

“You’re wearing my sweater Neens. Fuck.” 

Nini gasped out loud, throwing her head back, as Ricky continued his ministrations down her neck. The desk he had since hoisted her on was wobbly but honestly her legs were no better. Ricky’s fault. 

“You can have it back if you want?” She struggled to formate her words, wrapping her legs around his waist tighter to pull them closer together. 

Ricky nipped at the skin of her neck at her words before tracing his lips back up across her jaw to hers. Nini kissed him back just as furiously, combing her fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck. 

His large hands are warm on her skin as they sneaked under “her” beige sweater, his calloused fingers rough against the skin of her waist and back. The air conditioned classroom no longer affected her. His hands travelled upwards and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss as she softly moaned out. ‘Shit I hope that sounded sexy.’ 

Their battle for domination of the kiss was pointless as their stubborn personalities were always evident especially during these scenarios. 

Ricky forced himself to separate from her making her pout but gave them the second to catch their breaths. He tugged “her” sweater off, his gaze on her making her flush scarlet. 

“Don’t.” He said simply, holding her waist, as she made to cover up before capturing her lips with his again in a searing kiss, pressing entirely against her. 

Nini’s hand crept down his solid chest to toy with the end of his hoodie. He smirked against her lips at her mischievousness. They’d gotten a little further than this before so it’s not like she doesn’t know what lies beneath. But that knowledge also makes her even more desperate to take it off. Ricky bit her lip as she rolled her hips cheekily against his. 

Just as he’s about to return the favour the shrill voice of Ms Jenn is heard from the intercom tearing the paint off the walls. 

“Auditions for Male leads and other supporting characters starting now!” 

...

Auditions always made her excited to discover the talents of students. Ms Jenn’s heels clicked across the stage as she delivered the instructions, pacing. They were her lucky heels. Ruby. Glittery. Said to be the closest knockoff of the real “There’s no place like Home” Dorothy heels from ‘The Wizard of Oz’. Collectors edition. 

“The best actors in the industry, like myself, can hide  and expose their emotions and experiences when acting. Nobody’s perfect! A quote from the Live Musical of ‘Hannah Montana’ 09.” She placed the handheld microphone back on its stand and clasped her hands together.

The students watched with wide eyes as she drawled on and enthused about past memories. 

“I’ve got a Rupauls Drag Race episode waiting for me at home” Kourtney muttered to herself. 

“Everyone here is nervous! Except me, I’m used to being on stage-“ She let out a giggle before stopping upon seeing the dazed faces. “-My point is use those emotions and your experiences to make your character and script come alive. Your character isn’t perfect! Identify the flaws.” 

“I do that every time I look at my skin in the mirror.” Carlos sniffed out from the wings. 

“My flaws?” Nini pondered aloud to herself. 

“I could tell you.” Ricky sneered at her making Kourtney reach around and clip his ear. 

As Ms Jenn carried on Ricky looked at Nini again who sat beside him on the theatre seating. This time he noticed she was picking nervously at a thread on her jeans. 

He cautiously sneaked his hand over onto her thigh, giving her hand a quick squeeze before pulling away as if to say ‘You’ve got this!’ Or ‘Keep doing that and you’ll unravel your whole pants!’. 

Nini’s brown eyes fluttered as he whispered some comforts in her ear. As well as some humorous comments about the overconfident and overzealous freshmen. 

“Will you leave my best friend alone? Quit being mean to her for once! Neens don’t listen to him girl.” Kourtney snapped from beside Nini making some heads in the row in front turn around to gawk. 

Ricky held his hands up innocently, sitting back again. The appreciative smile Nini quickly shot his way made it worth the stares. ‘Okay you guys can stop looking now. Jeez’ Kinda. 

...

Water rippled in the kids bottle as the kid himself quivered. He barely had time to move to the side before EJ burst through the throngs of students, possibly flattening a few freshmen along the way. Pancake Tuesday had come early this year. 

Ms Jenn had made an announcement that morning, pottering around to various assemblies instead of using the suddenly mysteriously broken intercom. 

She had clasped her hands to her chest as the other teachers watched on perturbed and announced she had posted the cast list because “when you know, you know!” 

Hence the stampede of theatre kids! 

“Yes!” EJ grunted, fist bumping the air/possibly a taller individuals throat. His name, in bold print, on the cast list under the role of The Beast. 

He was chuffed. Kourtney was right, it  was fitting. Like his costume surely. 

“Girl come on!” Kourtney exclaimed, her puffy hair bouncing as she raced to the board with Nini. She looked majestic, let’s not lie. Her long fuchsia skirt contrasted perfectly with her dark skin. In Kourtney’s words this morning as she collected Nini from her house, she came “to play  and to slay”. ‘I don’t think I’m even cool enough to replay that memory’ 

Ricky wrapped an arm around Nini’s shoulders as she appeared, guiding her towards the front of the peering crowd. Several sighs of disappointment and “shit man, now I have to join the chess club” were heard as other students turned away. ‘What’s wrong with chess club?’ 

Nini used her manicured finger to scan the laminated list, her heart bursting in happiness as she spotted her friends names. 

“Ashlyn got Mrs Potts!” She cheered as Kourtney squinted to try see the names. “Ricky! You and I got Lumière and Plumette!” Nini looked up, damn near forgetting their agreement, with a wide smile. She quickly composed herself and dulled the urge to hug him before squealing with Kourtney. 

“I’ve got  just  the hat for you Neens! What did- what did I get?” 

“And Kourt you got a ‘Come see me ASAP, right now, immediately’?” Nini announced, curious. The smile on her best friends face faltered. That didn’t sound like a role. 

“Well shit girlie, I better do that. It’s probably some role in the costumes and makeup depo again.” Kourtney plastered a smile on a face and traipsed off with a weak wave. 

Nini, despite being too busy following her friend with her eyes, allowed Ricky to drag her off to the side. 

“Hey. Look at me.” Ricky looked around before nudging her chin up with the curve of his index finger. He felt a tug in his chest at her worried look. “Listen, Kourtney is going to be fine. We can always persuade Ms Jenn to write in an extra character for her-Ms Jenn!” Ricky cut himself off as he spotted the perky blonde basking in the mixed emotions of the students. 

“There’s my Lumière! And my Plumette! What’s up you guys?” She grinned at the pair. 

Nini played with her fingers before starting to speak. “You know about Kourtney-“ 

“Yes! My Belle!” Ms Jenn nodded, rocking on the balls of her feet. 

“Wait what?!” Both Ricky and Nini exclaimed, glancing at one another in pure shock. Ricky’s smile grew as he noticed Nini’s happiness. “I thought- I thought Gina was Belle?” 

“Well she is but since the whole accidentally burned down the theatre incident, that ol thing-“ Ms Jenn brushed it off with a faff of her hand “-We need to run an extra few nights of the show to cover the costs and I couldn’t decide between Gina and Kourtney so we’re doing a swaparoo every second night!” 

“Ms Jenn!” EJ all but skipped up to them with a smug but adorably excited smile. Ricky clenched his jaw, straightening up and tugged Nini closer to his side by her waist. 

“Yes Prince Adam?” She quirked a freshly plucked eyebrow at the jock. 

“I was just wondering what my costume will be like? I feel like to make The Beast more frightening I need to showcase my arms?”

Ms Jenn blinked at him. Twice. 

“Well you see with budget cuts and the whole theatre inferno we are going to have to scrimp and save and cut some corners. And you see with the lack of attention already shed on the theatre community we’ve got no corners. We are already a circle-“ 

Ricky and Nini tuned Ms Jenn out as she rambled on to the attentive teen. 

“I’m happy I get to work with you again Ricky.” She smiled softly to which he replied Ditto. How romantic. 

“And so instead of a specially rented Beast mask from the prosthetics store you will be using the cow mask.”

EJ’s face fell. He probably would have fallen too if it weren’t for the fact he never skips leg day at the gym. 

“Moove among people!” Carlos’ shrill voice suddenly ordered as he bundled Ms Jenn away, linking arms, to chitchat about choreography. “I have found thee perfect tap dancer-“

Ricky tried to congratulate EJ on his role but the guy has stalked off in a huff. “Polite.” He scoffed. 

“Hey! Be nice!” Nini nudged him. “Besides, now you and I can have a bit of fun before class,” She bit her lip as his brown eyes darkened. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

She checked their surroundings before leading him off into the Wheelchair bathroom. 

The few students in the school in a wheelchair ended up transferring their first semester. Principal Ross was probably one in Utah to build a Wheelchair bathroom on the second floor of a school with only stairs. 

Wheely idiotic. 

...


	2. Movie Nights & MakeOuts

It shot through the air like a bullet. Deadly, dangerous, dusted with cinnamon. Nini was blinded, again, by the flying popcorn. 

“Can’t you guys give it a rest for a minute? We’re _trying_ to study this” Gina wiggles her notebook at the pair sat across from one another. She glanced down at EJ who was sitting by her feet devouring the nachos instead of watching ‘Beauty and The Beast’. “-Well at least _I_ am anyways.”

“Yeah Ricky.” Nini said childishly which he mocked and made to fling a skittle at him when Gina turned her attention back to the television. 

He leant across Kourtney and caught Nini’s small wrist in his large hand, forcing her to stop and stare at him. Her mouth ran dry. And it wasn’t because of the extra salty crisps. His thumb grazed the inside of her wrist as the pair forgot where exactly they were and who exactly they were surrounded by. 

“Kinky!” Carlos described Kourtney’s black hair type as she allowed him to play with her curls. 

“I wore sandals today. Don’t think I’m not afraid to use them on you” Kourtney threatened and added a sweet smile before shoving the pair back into their respective places on the couches beside her. 

“I’ll get some more from the kitchen!” Nini offered, putting her hands up in innocence, and hopped off her place on the sofa. 

“I’ll come with.” Ricky quickly followed her into his kitchen, his hand slipping down onto the small of her back when they were out of sight. 

...

The house designer originally planned for the kitchen to be the epitome of modernness and hospitality with its sleek, cream marble countertops and matching drapes. Ricky and Nini had different ideas. 

“Ricky-Ricky stop they’re gonna- they’re gonna see us” And yet Nini still brought his lips closer to her neck and sweet spot, messing up his already curly hair. And yet she also kissed back furiously when his lips met hers for the umpteenth time that day. 

By the time the others actually noticed their absence Ricky had her legs hoisted around his waist and his hands wandering dangerously up her thighs. 

“Have you two killed one another? What’s takin’ so long? The gummy bears and jelly babies are in the press next to the plates.” Ricky sighed and rested his head on her neck in frustration as she giggled. 

“We’re coming!” He yelled out harsher than necessary. “How does he know the layout of my kitchen?” 

Nini laughed and removed her palms from his jawline and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ricky looked up through his furrowed eyebrows to see her just watching him happily. Ricky pecked her soft lips, once, twice, before patting her backside. “Come on, off you get.” He helped her down. 

“I’ll bring the bowls back inside!”

“Yep. Good idea.” His voice was strained and she paused as his arms wrapped around her. “Thanks to you I’ve got something to sort out in the bathroom” Nini stifled a gasp as she arched her back a bit and flushed a deep red. 

Confidence: Boosted. 

Balls: Blue. 

...

“They’re coming, shush!” 

Kourtney pursed her purple stained lips as Nini crept back inside. Nini paused as she noticed Kourtney steal her seat so she’d have to sit next to Ricky (poor thing.) but her best friend wouldn’t meet her eyes. 

She patted out any wrinkles in her long black pyjama shirt before sitting down. 

Evidence of mini makeout session with Ricky: Cleared!

When Ricky returned Nini fought to keep a smirk off her face as he sat beside her. His thighs brushed against hers making the hairs on the ends of her arms stand up. 

“Are you cold there Neens?”

“As if you care!” 

“Will you two shove one of Reds three day old socks in it? I’m trying to watch the Prince!” EJ barked and rolled his eyes to Gina who did an ‘I know right?!’ type of nod in return. 

Ricky bit his lip and grabbed a blanket from the coffee table, dramatically ‘whooshing’ it over his and Nini’s legs. 

She fought hard to keep her eyes focused on the screen as she felt his hand interlock with hers beneath it. She dared a look at him only to find him doing the same. 

Kourtney leaned down and slyly fist bumped a delighted Big Red who in turn shared a wink and thumbs up with Ashlyn. 

Operation get Nini and Ricky to be friends again is a go!

...

When the crew dozed off against one another (or in EJs case half in the nacho bowl or the dip bowl, it’s hard to see in the dark) Ricky and Nini had their time. 

And when the second movie drew to a close and the way the closing credit lights made Nini look even more beautiful, Ricky couldn’t give two shits if someone woke up and saw them. 

Nini snuggled into his chest, enjoying the warmth and familiarity and cosyness as Ricky wrapped an arm around her shoulders, nodding off with his head on hers. 

They looked fucking adorable. 

And that’s why when Gina woke up in the morning with a stretch and found them like that, she didn’t holler everyone awake and expose them. She just smiled and gently moved Nini onto Kourtney (less incriminating position!) instead. She knows enough about having secrets to know the importance of keeping secrets just that, secrets. 

...

“Not long ago when I saw you there, with your brown eyed smile- no  grin \- and your messy hair-“ Nini quit humming under her breath to scribble down the lyrics. She had a faint idea of the chords too but she’d figure that out after Ricky left. 

Speaking of, he let out a cute breathy laugh from beside her on the bed. He was laying down at the foot of the bed and she was sitting Indian Style by her pillows. 

“What’s so funny?” She asked, wondering what TikTok wonders he had unravelled now. 

“I’ll send it to you!” 

It was silent just for a moment as Nini further thought out lyrics until his foot came poking at her thigh. 

She peeked at him through her eyelashes only to see his face turned towards her with a tempting ‘cmere’ expression. 

“I’ll have to fumigate now.” Nini shoved his foot away and continued her scribbling. 

“You said you found it cute!” 

“The fumes infiltrated my brain and killed my intelligence and common sense.” She flicked her pen at his chest which he caught easily and threw back to her. She scrambled for it. Didn’t catch it. 

He let her be for a few more minutes just writing and murmuring under her breath. Besides, her concentration face and furrowed eyebrows were kinda not bad to look at. 

Ricky took the time to eye up her room. It had been ages since he’d last been her. Ah. Their breakup. 

His pictures still littered her walls on the softly shining fairy lights, ranging from old ones to newly printed Snapchat filtered ones that he loved all the same. 

Nini smiles and tilted away her notebook as she felt Ricky press a kiss to her exposed shoulder and nuzzle against her neck. 

“When do you think we can tell the group about us?”

At that Ricky rubbed the back of his nervously. “Ah. Can’t it wait a while longer? I mean, what’s the rush?” He twiddled around with his phone. She merely nodded. 

“Let me hear a bit?”

“Not yet, okay babe?” She forced a smile and pushed her notebook away with a bit more force than she meant to. 

I mean the last time she wrote a song for him didn’t go quite well. Like at all. God, she could cringe just thinking about it. 

In fact I think that’s one of the reasons Nini agreed so wholeheartedly to this agreement, at first. By keeping things private she wouldn’t have to go through the embarrassment if they broke up again and the looks and the whispered comments that came with it. 

Ricky, on the other hand, wanted to ease back into a relationship. It wasn’t easy last time with his parents hopeless marriage and the constant (well meaning) jokes of their friends on when  they would get married. He just wanted privacy. Just for a while. 

“A while” had turned into a month and a half however. And the whole “pretending to dislike one another” act was sort of getting old. 

Ricky noticed her go a bit quiet in thought. 

“I love you.” He whispered, bringing her back, and she pulled back to grin at him. ‘I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing that’ 

His lips were still sweet tasting for the Hot Chocolate her Ina had brought up. And in the midst of her connecting their lips and pushing him back onto the mattress and getting closer and closer, she whispered she loved him too. 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 🌸 I smell trouble brewing. Although that could very well just be my cousin messing up in the kitchen again. He’s not the best cook. 
> 
> Tip; if you gotta go out for something I usually have a pair of rough going out clothes that I use only for then! They go straight in the closet or wash when home. Stay safe lads 🌷
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always loved and appreciated and really spur not to just me but all writers on so if you can take the time I’d be so grateful! 
> 
> Love ye,  
> Ella x💖


	3. Flirting & Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically speaking a one shot should apparently only be a chapter. For the purpose of retaining the last shred of my dignity let’s pretend thats not the case! 🌸
> 
> Working on requests this evening- yere brains amaze me. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this either below or in the DM’s. It just takes a few second but it makes me smile for like infinity plus one years (see what I did there?) 🌷
> 
> Thank you to those who supported and encouraged me! (Even just by reading!) 
> 
> Love ye,  
> Ella 💖x

“No Mans Land dude.” Big Red reached from his light panel chamber and stopped Ricky from venturing any further into the backstage area. “The Girls are trying on costumes. The last guy who accidentally ventured in there hasn’t been seen for hours. We heard chainsaws.” 

Ricky sighed and messed about on his skateboard, waiting. The wheels slid smoothly on the black plastic floors of the wings. 

“I’m always trying to achieve that messy bun hairstyle but I always look like I’ve been dragged through a ditch backward. It just never computes.” He glanced over at the sound of Kourtney’s voice and stumbled on his skateboard, sending it flying towards a corner. 

Nini was dressed up in a classy white skin-tight dress with no elbow length sleeves, yet to have the extra feathers and such attached. Her eyes brightened further as she spotted him but kept her composure and struttedpast with an extra swing of the hips. 

“Nini.”

Kourtney rolled her eyes. With the girls linked arms they both turned around. 

“Lines. Run over our-our lines” His strained voice struggled out. 

With hurriedly polite goodbyes the pair rushed down a dimly lit backstage corridor (literally. Behind the stage.) towards a random dressing room. Her giggles travelled up the tall walls as he pulled her through. Their feet matched the pace of whatever song was being practiced on the stage just beside them. 

Their usual soft kisses had been replaced by needy rough ones as the building tension of the last few busy days was released. 

The skimpy material of the dress provided no protection against the coldness of the hard oak door as Ricky pressed her against it. 

Splinter likelihood: High 

But that’s okay. That’s perfectly oaky. 

...

“Olive Beige Neutral Tones, my fuckin’ ass” 

No, that wasn’t Nini saying that. That was all Ricky. 

She giggled as he tried to blend Kourtney’s concealer into his skin. The harsh lighting of the dressing room mirror made the incorrect shade stand out even more against his pale white skin. He hasn’t been taking his iron vitamins. 

“I don’t know why you’re laughing. You did this to me!” He exclaimed. “Fuckin’ vampire.” But her glee made him grin nonetheless. 

“Cmere, lemme see.” Nini tried not to focus on his bare chest and instead rubbed away the concealer (badly) covering the obvious hickey. “I mean it’s not that bad? Now everyone will know you’re mine!” She joked, sticking out her tongue. 

“Shit, I hope not.” 

His comment made her hand pause and hurt travel up her wrists before she regained her composure. Nini threw the wipe into a nearby bin and dabbed on some setting powder instead. It still jutted out through but the whiteness of the setting powder was literally his skin tone. 

Ricky thanked her with a kiss on the forehead, not taking notice as to how she bent her head before he could kiss her lips and reached down to put on his shirt. 

“You ready? I’ll leave first and then a minute later you follow yeah?” 

“Huh? Yeah- yeah sure. Whatever.” 

Then she was left with her thoughts. And a splinter. And teary eyes. Although that could also be from the pollen count in the spring air today. 

‘Is he ashamed of me?’ 

...

“And the oscar goes to..” Carlos tucked his clipboard under his arm and clapped delightfully from his desk. Gina shared a proud grin with EJ as the pair climbed down from the stage. 

“Here,” EJ handed her his water bottle for her to take a sip as she handed him his team sweater to throw back on. 

“You guys were awesome!” Ashlyn enthused softly, respecting the next cast members rehearsal. She patted the seat beside her and Gina dragged EJ over to it. 

“Seriously!” Nini leaned past Ashlyn to shoot the pair a quick thumbs up and nodding in dumbfounded agreement. Gina wiped away the sweat from her forehead, catching her breath and sent a genuine thankful smile their way. 

“Ricky and Nini! Y’all are up!” Nini sighed as Ricky pushed past her, rushing out his auditorium chair. ‘Such a child’ 

“Last one on stage is a rotten egg!”

Scratch that. 

Literal infant. 

...

“Okay! Let’s see what I’m dealing with here” Carlos stalked towards them, his finger tapping his chin in thought. ‘Am I meant to be offended? Or’

Nini side eyed him as he encircled them. Like a predator to its prey. Or Ashlyn when she’s trying to seek out a good find at the thrift store. Don’t get between that girl and her vintage. You will not live to tell the story. She’ll snatch it off you, skin too. 

“You guys are impersonating lovers here. We need to feel the romance echoing off you like Ms Jenn’s voice off the walls of the empty auditorium each lunchtime.” He paused to sniffle. “Inspiring!” 

“Maybe try thinking back to when you two were together?” Seb inserted, trying to be helpful before starting the music. 

“Yeah, as if I want to make that mistake again.” Nini scoffed, putting on her usual act before stepping into position, waiting for Ricky’s usual comeback. 

She felt Ricky’s eyes on her, the boy entirely missing his cue making Carlos curse his first born from the curtain. 

Her breath caught in her throat as he just stared at her. His eyes speaking volumes despite him not saying a word. The cast members looked between the two, not daring to utter a word. 

“Nice.” That’s all he bit out before walking off backstage leaving her alone. Nini was left open mouthed, her words leaving her. Her feet stuck to the floor as it were wet concrete. 

Before he could disappear fully from view he looked back at her, pure hurt glimmering in his eyes. 

“Honestly it’s like a soap opera here.” Carlos’ words feel on deaf ears as he bundled the frozen Nini off stage. 

Eastenders but make it East High. 

And when Ricky didn’t bother showing up at their usual private spot together that day for lunch under the staircase she allowed herself to double text him. Triple even. Unheard for Nini. 

And when he merely left those texts on ‘Read at 1:07’ or ‘Delivered’ she felt the guilt envelop her. 

And when after school that day he shrugged her hand coldly off his shoulder by the main doors before clipping on his helmet and skateboarding away, she allowed her tears to finally escape. 

...

“Ricky.” She looked up with wide eyes and pushed herself back from the school wall as he stormed out. 

The next day has been a flurry over silent classes beside each other, ignored passed notes and him skittering around her in avoidance in the corridors. 

“Saving you from making another mistake Neens.” 

“Please dont leave again,” She pleaded, so gently that she wasn’t even sure if he heard her over the bustling of students. This made him freeze, keeping his leg still on the skateboard. 

He turned around but kept quiet as Ricky could see her trying to formate her thoughts into words. 

“I was scared Ricky. It just came out. Defence mechanisms maybe? I don’t-I don’t know. But I didn’t mean what I said.” Nini said and Ricky allowed her to pull him off to the side, away from the crowd. 

“What did you mean then Nini? Eh?” He sighed out, pulling his hoodie up and stuffing his hands into his sweatpants pockets. (Her sweatpants didn’t have pockets. Just fake ones. #fightthepatriarchy) 

Nini felt helpless as his sad, tired eyes refused to meet hers. 

“In the dressing room,” She dared a step closer, playing with the strings of his hoodie. “The way you reacted to this-“ Nini’s small finger traced the bruise on his neck “-It made me feel like you were ashamed to be with me. And then I just kept thinking about when we broke up. God, it was just embarrassing. That stupid song I wrote-“

“-It wasn’t stupid. It was many things. Stupid ain’t one of them.” Ricky interrupted her, looking down at her. Her forlorn look tugged at his heartstrings as she further played with the strings of his blue hoodie. 

“I just want to be with you, Ricky. I’m tired of hiding this, hiding us. I’m sorry for hurting you with my acting. I promise I didn’t mean it. God I’m such an idiot.” Her voice cracked as she tried to keep in her emotions and I suppose that’s the moment Ricky’s resolve cracked too. 

“Hey, hey, come here. Enough of that.”

Her palms covered her face as Ricky’s arms wrapped around her lower back, a sliver of skin visible from her green, short sleeves bellytop. He ignored the odd looks some cast dancers sent their way as they bustled out into their buses. 

“I was scared, petrified that you secretly didn’t want to be with me after all. But not as scared as I was when I thought I lost you” Nini gazed up at him and rested her hands on his shoulders as leverage as he pecked her lips, once, twice. 

Ricky ran his tongue across his lips, looking around (making his jawline look dangerously sharp. It’s always the simple things boys do. Damn!) before capturing her lips in a kiss. 

Nini went with his rhythm, moving her lips against his slowly, the type of slowly they usually only saved for the bedroom instead of the fast paced classroom makeouts. 

Her fingers laced themselves in his hair as they switched sides, both basking in the familiarity. Nini rested one in his cheek, stroking the skin there with her thumb. The smile growing on her lips during the kisses forced him to pull away, breathless. 

“I’m sorry for wanting to hide us in the first place. Now _that’s_ what’s stupid. I guess I just wanted privacy? From our friends? Without pressure.” He whispered, his eyes flicking from her lips to each of her eyes in a triangle as he nudged her chin upwards.

...

“I do not see it.” Carlos gaped out the driver seat window of his rickety car as he drove near the front of the school. 

“How do you not see it?! They’re practically swallowing each other whole!” Big Red peered over Ashlyn’s head in the backseat, resting his chin on her head. 

“Gross.” 

“You don’t say that when Carlos is eating your face under the bleachers, Sebastian.” 

“Shut it, Gina Port-a-Potty” She rolled her eyes. 

“Guys! Y’all are being way too obvious here! Everyone keep your eyes on the road! Face forward! Grow up.” Carlos chastised as they neared the wide main door entrance path. 

They drove forward. 

All heads turned, gawking. 

Like wild cats watching mice. 

Because hey, when the mouse is away, the cats can play- shit wait that’s not right- 

...


End file.
